Chapter One
by hidan115
Summary: A normal woman finds the Akatsuki and a hidden romance; al by chance...will she betray the Water Village to keep her love or do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

"Kieko!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Dankuni's obnoxious voice chimed in loudly from outside my window.  
"What do you want?" I glared down at him from my second-floor appartment.  
"You have to come and train with me today!" Stupid Dakuni. When will he realize that I'm not into training with him? I'm an ANBU who doesn't have time to mess around with the Team. Sure, everyone in Squard 20 is ANBU, but I don't want to mess around with the village who turned its back on me when I needed them most.  
"I don't have time for this now!" I shouted.  
"Aww! Come on! We need you!" His squealing was annoying.  
"No! now go away!" I was really tired and he was pushing my last buttons. I had just gotten back from an exhausting mission three hours before-hand, and he wants me to train with them? Man he's too much!  
Click click! I opened one eye to the annoying sound coming from the window. It was just another Missionary Bird sent from the Harukage. "Go away! I'm sleeping now!" I pulled the coveres over my head and sighed in relief. Click! Click! Click! The bird wouldn't stop. Even after I threw the shoe through the glass. "Fine!" I jumped out of bed at the exact time the white dove flew through, catching itself in my mess of hair. After about ten minutes of fighting with the squaker a little note fell off of it's leg.  
"Great. If he thinks he can send me on another mission he has another thing coming to him." I bent down and picked it up, and the words instilled fright into my bones.

Kieko:  
There has been a breech in secrutiy. Come to the tower imediatley.  
Lord Hekio.  
"Damn! I ran to my dresser and changed into the Water Village's ANBU outfit;blue sleeveless, black cargo pants, blue high-heeled sandals, and threw my long black hair into a tight ponytail. I was about to jump out the window when I caught a glimpse of my Nigashi Clan of a black fox. We're one of the strongest and well-known families right next to the Uchiha, and just like Itachi I'm the last of my clan. I thought juming as fast as I could through the town.  
"Kieko! Hey!" Dankuni waved like crazy, his long blonde hair and green eyes always seemed a bit childish, and Karen, her brown pixie cut and green eyes made her look more like a man than a woman. "Ready for this breech?" He asked with a wide smile.  
"I want to go back to sleep." I growled through clenched teeth.  
"You always want to sleep. That's why you'll never find a boyfriend." I glared at Karen.  
"Shut up." I stopped at the gate to the tower. It was perfectly obvious to feel the other villagers staring at me, thinking about how much of a freak I am. Once the last of my clan died when I was five they picked on me. Tied me up and made me watch them eat, throw sticks and stones at me when I talked with their kids, and a whole array of other crap. Then one day I surprised them by nearly killing an ANBU.  
"The sky's too dark." Karen said sourly.  
"And it's not even past 2." We walked in the main room of the tower to see 14 other ANBU squads waiting. "Whao, this is big." I said looking around.  
"Settle down." Lord Hieko came in, his long silver ponytail was stuck behind his black kimono, the same color as his eyes. "There has been a breech in our security. The Akatsuki has been here, in our village." Shocked chattered erupted around me. I've heard of these guys. Bad news. I thought. "Alright quiet down now. You seventeen are the only ones who can take them on, continue to be our pride and joy!"  
All of us vanished into the forest on Hieko's signal. "So, how long are we supposed to look for these so called Akatsuki?" Mario, a muscle-bound fool, asked us.  
"Until we find him, you moron." I rhetored back, making him jump of away from us.  
"What a strange man." Dankuni said shaking his head.  
"Let's turn back." I said, causing every team to stop and glare at me. "What?"  
"What?" Mario said with disbelief. "What!? Do you have any respect for our village?"  
"Your village," I corrected. "and we're too close to the Stone Village. I don't think I have to remind you how much they hate us."  
But an explosion not even 200 feet from us made me think twice.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that!?" Dankuni asked as we jumped throug the forest, Mario speeding ahead like always.  
I shook my head. "I don't know." I looked around at the clear forest. "Come on, we're going to go another way." We jumped to the East, finding it harder and harder to see the farther we went. I yeled jumping backwards when an explosion hit us from the front. The sudden burst of agonizing screams of our teammates rattled the air around us. Another explosion threw me into a tree.  
"What do we have here?" I opened my eyes to see a man with short silver hair, purle eyes, a pink sythe, and the Akatsuki cloak on his shirtless body. "A little girl trying to defened her friends?"  
"Shut tup and fight me!" I snarled.  
"Hidan! Kill her and get it over with," I looked over his shoulder to see three other people standing behind him. One with strange headgear on over his left eye, one with an orange and swirl mask, and the other one with deep green eyes.  
"Oh well. They're ready to leave. I can see why. This place is boring." I glared at him. Sure he was right about this being boring as Hell, but he attacked me first! Before I could move to him four kunai streaked for Hidan, missing his body by only inches. "Thanks, Dankuni!" I said nodding to him.  
Not even half a second later Hidan was in front of me. That's when your clan's legacy kicked into full efect. i were just as fast as Hidan, stabbing him in the throat with a blade. Gotchya. i smirked.  
The masked man with green eyes was behind me, attepmting to kick me in the head, but being faster was an advantage I put to good use. "Too slow!" I yelled stricking him.  
The next one, the one from the Stone that I reconized as Deidara, smirked. "Water ANBU? How pitfuly, un." He said smiling sending his clay figures at me.  
"Oh come on now! I know about your bombs!" I smiled, throwing my own jutsu out to him. The only one that was unique to my clan; "Hirika!" Fire, Water, and Electicity shot at him from all pores of my body.  
"Damn it un!" Deidara yelled at me as he fell back onto his butt. "We should get out of here before she kills us." He said to his group.  
Hidan began laughing histerically. "I'd love to see you try it!"  
I got into a fighting stance, readying myself for the longest fight I was going to face. The masked man with green eyes jumped at Dankuni, keeping him busy while Deidara and Hidan attacked me. "Three on one, seems a bit unfaris, don't you think?" I asked dodging their attacks.  
"Tobi doesn't fight worth a damn, un!" Deidara yelled in anger as the oranged masked one ran for cover.  
They have a member who doesn't fight!? I thought to myself making my hand signs. "Ready to see my next move? The only one specifically designed by myself?" the dark auroa surrounded me, turnign my hair white and my eyes black. I changed my Chackra over from normal to pure dark. "Like what you see?" I asked placing my hand on my hip, standing sideways with a flirtatious smirk.  
"So, you are the girl that leader is looking for huh?" Hidan asked with an equally flirtatious smile. "You're the Nigashi girl."  
"So you've heard of me, huh?" I asked charging for him. Our blades collided hard against one another. I let go of my sword, formed the chackra to my hands in the form of an impenatrable blade, and cut. He was just seconds from being chopped in half like that tree behind him.  
"I have an offer for you from my leader." He said standing straight up.  
"What kind of an offer?" I asked, keeping my stance.  
"Lets be civil about this, shall we?" I watched him for a second, making sure to keep my chackra level just high enough to spike up again if he tried anything.  
"Good. Now then, me and my teammates were sent out here to find you."  
"Why?"  
"Leader thinks that you have great potential. He wants you to join the Akatsuki."  
"Why would I join you?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "And who is this Leader? How does he know me?"  
He laughed and turned around.  
"We know more about you than you ever will know about yourself."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see once you join."  
"Tell me!" I balled my hands into fists, ready to kill him…  
"We know why your family abandoned you." He said turning back to me.  
"Wrong! They were murdered!" I said stopping in my tracks, almost intruged by what I was hearing.  
"Ha! You're such a stupid little girl." Hidan said. "They left you, went on a mission and left. They saw what happened to you and walked away. Trust me, we've been watching you for quite sometime now."  
"You've been what?" They left me? Why?  
"Just think about what I've said, oh, and it has everythign to do with your village." And just like that they were gone.  
"Kieko!" Dankuni called for me. "Are you okay? What happened? They just vanished."  
I nodded to him, confused about my past, lost about who I am… "Yeah, I know. We better find the others and get back to the village." I said jumping to where the others were…or used to be….they were all burned to the bone. "Wow." I said blinking.  
"Don't you feel anything for them?" Dankuni asked in a surprised, angered shock.  
"Nope. Not one thing." I said walking away. "They make my stomach turn." I looked back at him. "What is it Dankuni?"  
"How could you be so hateful to your own village?" He asked harshly. "The only village who has been you're family!"  
"You don't know what this village did to me." I yelled turning back to the village. For the next few hours thngs were quiet between us. If I could have lived with Orochimaru I would have, regardless of the rumors about him and his sadistic medical tests. Should I trust them? Well, what harm could it do? I already hate this hellhole. Maybe a little adventure would be good for me. I thought sighing as we walked back to the gates.

….  
It took about three hours to give the entire report, plus or minus a few minor details. Once we were done I started to head back to my 'home'. What am I going to do? If I stay here I'll live my life as an outcast. If I leave to join them I'll become a rogue, hunted for the rest of my life….but…he said they abandonded me. Why?  
I smirked at the setting sun. "This is the last time I'll sleep safely."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you decided to come after all." I jumped at Hidan's voice behind me. Him at the Green-eyed man had what looked to be a dead body over his shoulders.  
"Yeah. What's with the corpse?" I asked.  
"Kakazu gets money any way he can." Hidan said walking away. Kakazu, huh. I thought looking back at him. "Lets go. Leader is waiting for our return. He knew you would join."  
"How?" I asked.  
"He can read the minds of anyone he concentrates on, your's especially." Kakazu said looking back at me as we continued on our way.  
"Oh." I said following without another question. It was only a short distance later that we came to a very, very grassy area with a few hills.  
"We're here." Hidan said placing his hand on one of the hills, pushing it in until it showed a dirt staircase.  
"Wow." I said watching as the hill closed back up. The only light was by torches, but when we got to a den-like area it was lit with electricity. There were some members of the Akatsuki I reconized; Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Tobi, and a lone plant-man I heard of from some horror stories – Zetsu. And then there were two others I didn't recognize, a woman with beautiful blue hair and a man with strange eyes and too many peircings for my liking.  
"Leader, this is the girl." Kakazu said bowing down to the pericing-man.  
'Leader' looked at me with those eyes, something inside of them gave me an uneasy, yet safe feeling."Konan, get her a room and a cloak."  
The woman looked at him like he just went insane. "Are you serious?! Don't you even want to examine her first? Make sure she is fit to be here?" But his look shut her up right uickly. "Come with me."  
I nodded and followed her down some more dirt steps right around the corner. The hallway was lit with more torches, lighter than the others, showing ten doors. Konan led me to the one farthest from the rest of them; inside was a nightstand, bathroom, closet, and a king-sized bed with baby blue sheets, pillows, and blanket. "Wow, this is way better than my old room.  
"I am sorry for being so hasty, but I am very protective of these guys here." I turned to her with surprise. "See, even though we're S-Ranked, we're like one big family. Anythign happens to them and I'll get revenge."  
"I can understand that." I said smiling at her. "Although I don't know how long I'll be here for."  
"Trust me, if Pein has called you here you're going to stay until you die." She said handing me a cloak. "You only need to wear it when you go out on a mission. And make sure you call Pein Leader or else he'll have your head." She stopped before walking out. "How long have you been looking for us for?"  
"Around a week." I said thinking about it.  
"Okay, well, get some rest." She said with a smile. "Pein wants to see what you're made of tomorrow. And make sure first thing in the morning you find one of us."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see." She smiled, leaving me to myself. I sighed, taking off my dirty ANBU clothes and throwing them in the garbage. "Never again will I be apart of that village." I said climbing in the shower, dressing in some cool pajama's I found in the closet, and passing out for the night.

I woke up to a loud scream and an explosion rattled me wide awake in the darkness. I turned on the light and ran to the door, only to hear; "Kieko!" from Tobi. I cringed when he started banging on my door. "Let Tobi in! Please Kieko!"  
"Tobi!" Deidara yelled.  
"Better not answer. Konan told me to find her or Leader ASAP. Once they leave…"  
A loud explosion and a shrill cry from Tobi made me loose all of my concentration. "Damn it! Are they trying to kill me!?" I waitied for a few minutes before getting dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans and walked out to the empty hallway.  
"Tobi!"  
"Itachi screaming? Now I really should get out of here!" I said running up the stairs.  
"I see you made it up here alive." Konan said with a smile sitting next to Pein.  
"Yeah, now I know why you said to try and find you two. They're maniacs." I said.  
Konan started to laugh as everyone came upstairs, sat down, and said good morning to me.  
"Ok, what's with the attitude change? Just a few minutes ago they were trying to kill me."  
"You'll have to learn that things like this go on every day." Konan smiled wider.  
"Oh. Like one big happy family."  
Everyone took their seats; Tobi next to me, Deidara next to Tobi, Kakazu next to Deidara, Hidan next to Kakazu, Zetsu next to Hidan, Itachi next to Zetsu, Kisame next to Itachi. I looked at the empty spaced on the table.  
"Um, what's for breakfast?" Pein just looked at me, like I should know this answer.  
"Well, since your new here, it is your turn to make us a meal."  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. "I can't cook to save my own life!"  
Konan laughed even harder. "Come on, I'll help you."  
Madara's P.O.V.  
I watch Kieko walk behind the wall, mumbling something about Pein. Ha. She sure is an interesting one, and by her surpressed power-level I'd say she's even more useful to us than I thought. What an interesting turn of events.  
My P.O.V.  
We made eggs, waffles, sausage, and bacon….just about enough to feed a couple small armies.  
"You better enjoy this meal." I said putting the platters down.  
"And if we don't?" Zetsu asked.  
"I may not know the ropes yet, but I do know that weed killer works wonders on plants."  
You gave him a very sweet smile. He looked at me wide-eyed before eating his food. Everyone, even Itachi chuckled at me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Not everyone is that brave to talk to Zetsu, especially like that." Pein said. I just shrugged and sat down in between Konan and Tobi (Who was being an obnoxious little boy).  
"Kieko." Pein said after breakfast.  
"Yes sir?" I asked.  
"I want to evaluate your strength. Follow me. Kakazu, you're turn on dishes." I followed him outside to the darkened night.  
"Don't you think someone might find us out here?" I asked as Itachi walked out to us.  
"No, I have a protective barrier. Now then, Itachi is your opponent. Fight him and show me what you have."  
I nodded and smiled. "So, I finally get to face the all mighty Uchiha."  
He closed his black orbs. He re-opened tem to show his red Sharinggan eyes.  
"This is gonna be fun." I said charging at him, full force. If any of my moves were going to come out, it was now.  
It wasn't long before a shadow clone was right behind me. "Foresight!" I yelled, allowing myself to see nothing but body heat, and since clones don't generate any kind of heat… all I had to do was hit the real one in the gut.  
"No one has ever gotten past Itachi's shadow clones so fast." Konan said with a smile.  
A sudden pain riddled my back."You have the gift of foresight. It is a remarkable talent, allowing you to distinguish body heat to see the true user of a shadow clone jutsu or to find a hiding person in even the most unbearable terrain. But there is one weakness; you can't see anything else." Itachi said driving the kunai deeper into my lung.  
"Someone's done their homework." I said smiling.  
"This is the end." He thought.  
"Collapse of decayed flesh." The skin of my neck collapsed onto Itachi's arm, holding him in a deadly grip.  
"What?" I smirked, allowing my clone to wrap herself completely around him.  
"Your right Uchiha, my ability does have a weakness, but only if I allow myself to have that vulnerability." I said walking out of the bushes. "And I'm not that stupid." I took the kunai out of his hand, ready for the kill.  
"Enough." Pein said. "You have done well, you may both rest."  
You sighed and smiled at Itachi.  
"Konahia." He skin released itself from him, wrapping itself back into my body, the pain in my back transferring from the clone.  
"How did you do that?" Tobi asked in his kid-like voice.  
"What?" I asked smiling at him. He's so cute! But there has to be something that he has. Why else would they keep him around?  
"That amazing technique!" He said pointing at me.  
"Easy, I used my own skin." I said looking back at the small pool of blood through my shirt. "It's a highly effective move for amubshing anyone who tries to copy my heat-sensing ability. I can make my clone generate as much heat as any of us just standing here. The only downfall is any damage she takes, I get once I call her back to me. And my enegry and chackra levels are cut over half." I said leaning against the tree, exhausted.  
"Go back inside and rest." Pein said nodding to me.

Madara's P.O.V.  
Amazing. And she still doesn't realize the powers she holds? How unusual. I looked at Pein, even he was shocked. I smirked. "This will be very interesting." I said lowly to him. "She has the potential to take on all the Kuubi, then my dream will be realized." But there was something else about her, something in the way she moved her body, the way she looked while fighitng, the intensity in her focus…. "She is to be on our team. Not to go out with anyone but me."  
Pein and Konan both gave me shocked looks. "Are you sure, Madara? If her powers really aren't yet realized she could very well kill you both."  
"I appriate the concern, but I am the leader here and you are the subordinates. If I wanted your thoughts I would ask for them." I said. "Besides, I can train her little by little, pushing her harder and harder until those powers begin to focus themselves, sharpen her skills. Then I'll come out to her."


	4. Chapter 4

I watched everyone come back inside after a while. Tobi came running up to me, screaming. "Keiko! Pein-Sama wants you to go to his office! Yes he does!"

"Really? How come?" I asked walking with Konan to the rooms. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, he's assining you a team for now." She said opening the two huge wooden doors to reveal a nice bed, huge wooden desk, and a closet.

"Kieko, I liked what I saw today, and I truly believe you will be a very valuble member of our team, just as I suspected. I believe you will be best asseted to Diedara and Tobi's team."

Tobi jumped around from behind me, his little kiddie voice squealing in exceitment. "Yay! Yay! Tobi very happy! Tobi very happy!"

Madara P.O.V.

Kieko was playing her pactience very well, not easily annoyed with my foolish antics like Deidara. **Good.** "Pein." I said after she walked out the room. "She's going to be very useful to us."

"Aren't you afraid she'll return to her village?" He asked.

"No. Hidan convinced her well-enough to keep her. She resented the Water before we came along." I said with a smile, removing my mask. "She has her heart sent against them, now more than ever."

"I hope she doesn't try anything. I like her already." Konan said smiling. "She seems to have a pure heart, just misguided judgement."

"Agreed." I said walking out to the den. Something about the way she moves, her hair caressing down her back…The power I sought after was so close in my grasp. **Soon, very very soon, Kieko. You're going to help me dreams become a reality.**

F.F. Four Months-

Well, things have been about as normal as it can get around a bunch of S-Ranked criminals. We've become this huge family, and it really didn't take me long to figure out everyone's buttons. Our team (Deidara, Tobi, and me) have been on more missions than anyone else, and let me tell you, Deidara's ready to rip Pein a new one. "Damn him, un!" He sighed slopping on the couch in exhaustion. "We've been running on empty for weeks now! And all Tobi knows how to do is run."

I gave the goofball a sideways glance; he was sitting on the floor bouncing around like a moron. At first I thought he was cute, but three times in one mission he nearly got us killed. **It's like he's pushing me. I don't mind being stronger but damn!** I thought sighing. One of the key things I've learned to do (thanks to Deidara strangling Tobi a few weeks back) is see araus. And perhaps one of the strangest is Tobi's. His is clear, concise….focused. Not like I originally thought it would be.

"He better not send us on another mission, un!" Deidara said turning the television on, a site that rarely happens. Tobi suddenly got up and bounced to the bedrooms…normally that wouldn't be interesting but today his arua was changed; darker than a few moments ago. I got up and followed him down the stairs, each step became more and more…normal. Forcused, strong and true.

Madara P.O.V.

I knew she would follow me. For some time now I've watched her find her Auru Eyes, the ability to see auras. She's seen mine changing, honing into the changes around me. "Pein." I said shutting the door. "She's not ready yet. I'm pushing the mission back."

He looked up at me from his desk. "For how long, Sir?"

"Until I say she is ready. Orochimaru has no control over that boy yet, if he gets him under control in the next year I'd be surprised. I'll take my time with her, get her as comfortable as possible with these new gifts. She can already see auras." I said smiling at the door. **She's listening in on every word, unable to move.** I thought taking off my mask. "Keep up the missions on everyone, keep them as busy as possible, away form us. I start training her tomorrow. On my own." I glanced at the door one more time, allowing my image to be burned into her memory.

My P.O.V.

**Madara?** I thought looking a little bit closer in the small crack in the door. **Red eyes!** I gasped, he's an Uchiha! **But, how!? How is he here, right under Itachi's nose? Why is he hiding like this, acting like a moron? Taking all the crap from Deidara? Sir!? Pein just called him sir…does that mean that Pein isn't the real Leader?** My thoughts were so jumbled as I shut my bedroom door. *This puts too many spins on things…

"Tobi!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs. "Give me back my clay!" My door flew open to Madara, his mask back on over his face. He looked around like he always did and dove under my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked shutting my door.

He just came out from the covers, put his fingers where his lips would be like a 'sh' motion, and covered himself back up just in time for Deidara to burts into the room. "Where is he!?"

I glared at him ."Don't you know to KNOCK before you walk into a woman's room?"

"I only knock for beautiful women." He managed to dodge my shoe. "Now that's not nice."

"Just get out of here, I don't know where Tobi is." I said folding my blanket back over my pillows until he left, closing my door. "What the hell is going on?" I asked when Tobi came out.

"Tobi doesn't know-" I glared at his rediculious act.

"Don't even try that. I saw you in Pein's office!" I said sharply. "You aren't who everyone thinks you are. Why do you keep hiding yourself? Are you weak?"

His chuckle was dark. "Quiet the opposite, Kieko. I'm the Leader here, only disgusing myself to keep the peace." He said sitting on my bed.

"I saw what you looked like." I said.

He looked up at me, slowly taking his mask off, revealing one of the most Angelic faces I've ever seen. Black orbs, pale face, long raven black hair… "Do you know why you're here?"

His question took me off guard. I never really thoguth about it. I want to know why my family let me think they were dead but I was also happy belonging somewhere. "I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"I have a vision, of one day ridding the world of evil and war." He smiled up at the torch on the wall, his features strickingly beautiful…it took me a few minutes to remember that I had to breath. "The only way I can do this," he said drawing me back to him, "is to have the strongest team I can. Having you here has given light to me dream. You are the one who can tame the Tailed Beasts just long enough for us to surpress their powers, allowing me to use them and banish the world of every jutsu, every fight, every ninja village…everyone will be one with each other. Peace will raign in our world."

"And you have to kill for this dream?" I asked. "I'm not questioning you, I'm simply wondering." I said watching his aura change.

"Every succes has to have obsitcales. Challenges." He said smiling at me. "I'm going to be your one and only trainer." He walked to you, his blazing eyes trailing my body. "You have gained remarkable strength since being here." But there was something in those eyes, a sexiness I couldn't resist. "But you can be so much stronger." His hot breath tickled my ear, my heart rate shot up. "And I can make that happen."

"Just tell me one thing." I said leaning away from him "Why did my family leave me? Why did the Water Village betray me like that?"

"They all knew who you would become, what you could do." His answer was what I expected…not what I wanted. "Your mother asked Lord Heiko to seal your powers, hense the reason you are just now finding them."

I sighed and sat on my bed. **Why? Why do I have these powers? Why am I the one…** "I cn change the world?" It hit me. I was the one key they needed, the one who could make everything okay and right…normal. "I can do it?"

"Yes, but now I have a question for you. What do you want?" I looked at him in shock. "I'm giving you a choice; run away and die or stay and become the weapon I need to make this all happen." His eyes were curious, admiring, hopeful.

**I can stop the wars, I can make the world a better place. But what if he's lying?** I thought looking into his eyes. **And so what if he is? I finally belong. I want to know him, know his powers.** "Can I use what you teach me to get revenge against them?"

His smirk brought one just like it to my face. "You're going to be useful to me." His hands landed on either side of my head, his hot breath tickled my neck. "You're the third person to know my identity, the only one to know my little secret." He bent his head closer to my ear. My eyes closed, breath stood still… "Tell anyone in base and I will kill you." My eyes popped open when his velvet lips crashed hard into mine. The white-hot electrical current jolted my body right into his rock hard abs. "And that," he said breaking the kiss, "stays between us."

I nodded my head as he got up. Confusion was playing hard into my mind (along with impossible raging hormones). "Why?"

"We start training tomorrow morning. Be ready." He smirked placing his mask back on his face. "Until otherwise you will treat me as you have before. I won't punish you." And just like that he was bouncing out of the room like a nut….

"What has my life turned into?" I thought laying back on the bed.


End file.
